And Then There is Chaos
by tectrices
Summary: [PostSeries] A dueling invitation is extended to Yugi, and with some persuasion from his friends he accepts. But what is waiting on that island is more than any of them ever imagined. [UPDATE 2.11.07]
1. Prologue: The End of the Beginning

**_And Then There is Chaos_**

* * *

**:xXx :  
**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh.  
_  
**Title: **_And Then There is Chaos  
_**Fandom:** yugioh  
**Rating: **'T'  
**Genre: **Action/Adventure; Romance  
**Brief Summary:** Takes place after-series. Yugi and Kaiba get invitations to a strange dueling tournament. They go, but find that they're the only ones with invitations. The man who arranged the whole thing-- whose idol is Pegasus--kidnaps one of their comrades, and sets the rest of the gang to a trek through his jungle. Will they rescue their unfortunate friend? Will Yugi find the strength to duel? Will they ever get off the island?  
**

* * *

Date Posted: **July 2, 2006  
**Chapter: **Prologue- _The End of the Beginning  
_**Rating/Warnings: **'K'-- I don't think there's anything objectionable  
**Notes:** Give this a chance. It's different from what I usually write (I'm trying something new), so don't be too harsh. 

**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

_: Prologue :_

* * *

Yugi hung up the phone and sighed. So it was true. He shouldn't have expected the moment of serenity to last. Another _madman_ no doubt, trying to set up _another_ dueling tournament. And apparently Yugi had been first on the list to receive invitations. He felt a headache coming on, the hammering pain already pulsing at his temples. 

"I've got to call the others," he said absently to no one. He picked up the phone again and dialed a familiar number. After a brief conversation with the person, he dialed two others.

Feeling suddenly weary, he trudged over to the living room and sat down on the old, saggy couch. There wasn't anything to do but wait for them. He put his head in his hands and sighed again. There wasn't anything to do but wait.

* * *

"Are you sure it's for real?" Anzu asked about an hour later, the four familiar friends gathered together at Yugi's. "I mean... You're sure it's not some trick to get you to wherever this tournament is supposedly taking place?" 

Yugi shook his head. "If it is a trick, it's a well-planned one. I called the number that's on the invitation immediately, and they thanked me for confirming my place and wished me good luck. I also called the place where it's being held and found out that it's already been booked by some new company for a, yes, dueling tournament."

"Man," Jounouchi said, shaking his head. "I wonder what all this is about. For some reason, I thought the dueling craze had died down a lot."

"Did you get an invitation?" Honda asked him suddenly.

Jounouchi frowned and shook his head. "No. I didn't."

Anzu smiled hopefully. "Maybe it's coming. You're a good duelist– I'm sure it'll be here."

"If you do get one, Jounouchi, I wish you the best of luck." Yugi set his own invitation– made of thick white paper– on the coffee table in front of him and stood. "Because I'm not going."

"Wait!" Anzu called as he started walking off into the kitchen. "Why not, Yugi? Don't you want to duel?"

He smiled sadly and shook his head. "No. I really don't."

His three friends all exchanged a worried, knowing look.

As he headed into the kitchen, they were suddenly filled with a sort of _loss_– remembering how much dueling had once meant to their friend, it hurt to see him so dejected and utterly against it. Ever since... Well, ever since that time they had all solemnly agreed never to mention, Yugi hadn't dueled. Sometimes he claimed to be too tired, sometimes he claimed that he'd rather watch a duel than participate in one. On occasion that might be true, but it happened far too often to be coincidence. Yugi didn't– they were sure he felt he _couldn't_– duel anymore; and nothing they said or did could change that.

Anzu voiced what had been going through everyone's mind. "I'm worried about him." She put her arms around herself as though she were cold. But there was no chill in the air. "He hasn't... He just hasn't been the same. I mean he's as happy as ever, and he acts the same, but he won't duel. And that's such a big part of who he is!"

"I know," Honda agreed. "But what are we supposed to do?"

"Well if this duelist guy issuing the tournament wants to take over the world," Jounouchi said slowly, trying to think things through, "Yugi's got to duel. He's the best in the world! The best ever."

"That's it!" Anzu exclaimed. "We should persuade him to enter this new tournament! It's just what he needs, don't you think?"

"I don't know," Honda said, clearly unsure and hesitant. "We can't force him into anything."

"Oh, we wouldn't force him," Anzu replied. "We're just worried– and this will be good for him. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Jounouchi said.

Honda nodded his head as well. "Maybe so. I mean... It certainly couldn't hurt him."

So it was agreed.

And all that was left to do was to convince their friend that they knew what was best for him.

* * *

Across town, another person was just opening an invitation that they, too, had received for that very same tournament. 

Kaiba Seto smirked.

"Mokuba," he called, almost eager to impart his new knowledge. "We're going on a little trip."

His younger brother walked into the office looking puzzled. "A trip? What's this about, Seto? Where are we going?"

Seto smiled slyly, an expression that made his handsome face seem more than just a little sinister. He held up the invitation between two fingers. "This, Mokuba, is an invitation to the newest, exclusive duelists' tournament." He pulled the card back and re-read it, fingers caressing the edge as though it were something precious. "And we will be going."

Mokuba groaned. "Dueling? Seto, you promised me that you were through with all that. You don't still have a grudge against Yugi, do you?"

Not at all pleased by his brother's response, Seto looked down. Egypt had affected him– more than he had let on to anyone. His sneer had remained firmly in place, and his arrogance had been as high as ever. But there were dreams... Since everything had been put to rest, shouldn't the whole business be forgotten? Why was _he_ plagued? That girl, the one with the... the... It was her. He, if that had really even been him, had loved her, and had only realized it when it was too late. It almost seemed as though the priest was trying to warn Seto not to make the same mistake. Which, of course, was ridiculous, as Seto didn't make mistakes. Or fall in love.

And then... there was Yugi.

No, Seto didn't still have a grudge against the shorter man, but to have such an abrupt end to their rivalry, with no real conclusion... It bothered him, and left him wondering what to do with himself.

"Mokuba..." Seto began tiredly, "I'm not going for the sole reason of destroying Mutou. I'm going... because I don't have anything else to do. I am an excellent duelist; so I'm going to duel."

He stood up. "You'll need to get your things together soon."

* * *

_: end prologue :

* * *

_End A/N: Thanks for reading! I have big plans for this story, including a very interesting villain. Don't forget to review. The next chapter should be up sometime in the next week. 


	2. Chapter 1: Intervention

**_And Then There is Chaos__

* * *

_ **

:xXx:

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh._

**Title: **_And Then There is Chaos  
_**Fandom:** yugioh  
**Rating: **'T'  
**Genre: **Action/Adventure; Romance  
**Brief Summary:** Takes place after-series. Yugi and Kaiba get invitations to a strange dueling tournament. They go, but find that they're the only ones with invitations. The man who arranged the whole thing-- whose idol is Pegasus--kidnaps one of their comrades, and sets the rest of the gang to a trek through his jungle. Will they rescue their unfortunate friend? Will Yugi find the strength to duel? Will they ever get off the island?

* * *

**Date Posted:** January 4, 2007  
**Chapter:** One- _Intervention_  
**Rating/ Warnings:** 'K'  
**Notes:** This is pretty short. Still not to anything really important yet. 

**A/N:** I'm sorry that this took so long! I actually tried to post the first part of this a lot earlier, but for some reason it didn't take - though I didn't realize that for about three weeks. Heh. By that time, I just decided to wait. Heh - I had no idea that the wait would be this long. Well, enjoy!

* * *

_: Chapter One :_

* * *

The tournament was being held in a week, and Yugi was still determined not to take part in it. He hadn't given any explanation, just smiled and politely told his friends that he had no interest in attending. 

That clinched it, of course– they were making him go.

It wasn't as though Yugi was truly _different_, but he had certainly been acting strangely. He had been changed by his experiences, and he wasn't taking the necessary steps to heal. He wasn't making any effort to heal, at all! He ignored his own changes, pleading distraction or boredom. Though he claimed he no longer dueled because he had beaten the game completely– mastered it fully, with no challenges any longer– they all knew it was because it was too painful for him to do so.

An intervention was needed. And Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu were exactly the people to pull Yugi out of his unfortunate slump.

The elder Mutou was consulted as soon as it they found a convenient time.

Jounouchi explained to him Yugi's sudden change in behavior; Honda elaborated in length on the upcoming tournament; and Anzu voiced the trio's worry. If Yugi wouldn't deal with the hurt, how could he possibly recover from it?

The old man was silent as he absorbed the information they had given him. "You're right," he said finally, his voice deliberate. "Yugi's not the same. Did Egypt affect him that much?"

The three all threw a glance back and forth. "I think," Anzu said at last, "that it was losing the pharaoh more than anything. Yugi shared his body with the spirit– they dueled together, they fought together, they were closer than anyone could possibly comprehend. I'm not sure he can cope with the loss."

"Well, yeah," Jounouchi said quickly, a little embarrassed at his loud outburst but purposeful all the same. "It's that definitely, but... Well maybe he just feels like he's not ready for all the memories. I mean..." He squirmed a little, trying to voice what he felt in his heart. "Yugi's a good guy, right? And he loves dueling. He should be glad that the pharaoh's in the uh... Well that he's dead. Or... more dead. Or whatever. The point is that maybe there's something more. You know, something that we're not seeing."

"What?" Honda rolled his eyes. "Jounouchi, I don't understand what you're trying to say. Do you think Egypt and the pharaoh don't have anything to do with it?"

"Well... I mean, I'm sure they have something to do with it, but..." He looked at the elder Mutou. "Maybe he really is just tired of dueling. I mean it is possible, right?"

"You're a duelist," Anzu said softly. "Would you get tired of it?"

Jounouchi lowered his head. "I... Can't really imagine that I... that I would."

Anzu nodded, more determined than ever. "Then we have to help him! Maybe he just needs a little push in the right direction. After all, he's our best friend. If he's really lost his love for dueling then we'll leave him alone, but I think this is just his way of grieving. And we need to help him move on."

She looked to Honda, then Jounouchi, then Yugi's grandfather. "Are we all agreed?"

The three men thought for a moment. She was right; Yugi was one of the most important people in each of their lives. And it couldn't hurt to try, as long as they weren't too adamant. He _did_ need to move on if he was still grieving– Yugi hadn't been vocal about how he was feeling, so his friends weren't sure exactly how far along he was in the healing process. If he was holding on, trying to keep himself in the past... Or if he was ignoring how he truly felt...

They were worried. Dueling was the one thing that had kept them together no matter what. And they weren't going to let Yugi throw that away.

* * *

The confrontation came sooner than anyone would have liked. Yugi came home from grocery shopping one day, only to find Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu all sitting around his living room with grim looks on their faces. He was confused for a moment, before his grandfather put a wrinkled hand on his shoulder. "Yugi," he said quietly. "They're here to talk about that new tournament." 

Yugi shrugged his grandfather's hand off and frowned at his friends. "What's this about?" he asked warily. "I told you all - I've decided not to go. Jounouchi-kun, you can have my invitation if you haven't gotten one yet. And I'll accompany you if you want should you decide that you're going, but..." He took a deep breath and looked around the room sternly. "I will _not_ be dueling."

Anzu stood up. "Yugi-kun, we... We're _concerned_."

"Concerned?" Yugi scoffed. "I promise you, there's no reason to be concerned."

"Then why won't you duel?" Honda asked. "It's been a part of your life for years - it used to be one of the things that mattered most to you. If you're telling us suddenly that you just don't want to, how can we help but be concerned?"

Jounouchi nodded. "Yeah, bud - you have to understand that we're thinking of _you_ here. After..." He cleared this throat and rubbed the back of his neck in a fit of sudden awkwardness. "Well after you went through some stuff, you never seemed the same. Are you..." He looked at his short friend. "Are you still not over that?"

Yugi immediately stiffened. "There was never anything to get over, Jounouchi. I was happy - glad, even honored - to let Atemu go. I miss him still sometimes, but there is nothing to get _over_." He looked around the room. "Is that what the rest of you thought? That I still hadn't gotten over letting him go?"

They all nodded reluctantly.

His eyes narrowed and his mouth set in a thin, stern line. "Well I'm afraid you're all wrong. I accepted his fate - and our separation - as inevitable a long time ago, and I'm happy he's finally at peace. But it doesn't have anything to do with dueling. I want you to - "

"To what?" his grandfather asked. "Leave you alone, and watch you stay unhappy? Always wonder why you changed so abruptly? We can't. We care about you, Yugi, that's all this is. We want you to be happy."

"I'm fine."

"No," Honda said quietly. "You... You're not."

"We just want you to try this one tournament," Jounouchi said. "It could help."

"He's right." Anzu looked at him pleadingly. "You never know - it _could_ help. And if there's really nothing wrong with you, then at least it would get us to leave you alone." She looked to the others for confirmation. "Right?"

Jounouchi and Honda nodded, and the elder Mutou put a hand on his grandson's shoulder. "Right."

Yugi sighed, seeing no way to escape from their concern, and no way to please them without giving in. His wishes didn't matter - he was already defeated. "I do not want to do this," he told them, his voice ripe with surrender, "but if I have no other choice..." He sighed again. "If you're all that worried, then I'll enter the tournament."

Anzu ran up to him and threw her arms around him. "Thank you, Yugi! Thank you so much."

Sugouroku handed him the phone. "Here. They're going to want to know you've changed your mind."

* * *

_: end chapter one :

* * *

_End A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this! I know it was really short, and it was a LONG time in coming, but... heh. At least it's something! I'm hoping that I can get the next chapter written much sooner. Thanks for the reviews for the prologue! Hopefully, this might get some reviews, too. Eh? (looks hopeful) Heh. Well, that's it! Til chapter two! 

**Shameless Self-Promotion:** If you like my writing, or just azureshipping in general, don't forget to go check out "Sevenfold". I have bits 18 and 19 up! (That's Yellow: Avarice and Yellow: Lust.) Bit 20 is half-finished, so it should be up soon, too! Maybe you'll enjoy that, too!


	3. Chapter 2: Disappearances

**_And Then There is Chaos

* * *

_**

**:xXx:**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh. _

**Title: **And Then There is Chaos  
**Fandom:** yugioh  
**Rating: **'T'  
**Genre: **Action/Adventure  
**Summary So Far:** Both Yugi and Kaiba recieved invitations to another dueling tournament. Kaiba accepts immediately, but Yugi's hesitant. He seems to have given up on dueling altogether. However, with some forceful persuasion from his friends, he agrees to go. It's difficult for him, but they assure him that it's for the best. Once they get to the tournament's location, though, things get a little strange.

* * *

**Date First Posted: **January 16, 2007  
**Date Edited: **February 11, 2007  
**Chapter: **Two- _Disappearances  
_**Rating/Warnings: **'K+'-- language  
**Notes:** Hopefully this'll get the plot moving! If this looks familiar, that's because it is. I added more! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Chapter Two_

* * *

Though still unhappy about it, Yugi had become resigned to his fate - his friends refused to believe that he was just fine, so if he had to attend this new tournament to prove it to them, then that's exactly what he would do. Though it also made him feel a little guilty, he couldn't help but be slightly annoyed at their interference. But he knew that whatever else it was at least well-meant, and he certainly couldn't fault them for that. 

He didn't sleep at all the night before the tournament. There was that feeling inside him that made rest impossible - he was anxious, unhappy, still weighed down with memory and all that had tainted a former pleasure. His ghosts haunted him relentlessly. Dueling had been his life once. He hadn't really enjoyed it quite as much as his friends all claimed. He was the best in the living world - possibly the best ever - and he had never minded helping others with his skill. He had even saved the world once or twice, because of his incredible talent and the loyal support of his friends.

It would be nice, he thought, if he still had their support.

But that book had closed - he had moved on, put dueling behind him, and unless there was some great danger he was not planning to duel ever again.

It was the first time in weeks he had even taken out his deck. There was still strength in it, of course, and he hadn't lost any of his faith in it - but he couldn't take the flood of memory that it brought back to him. It had changed. The deck was completely his and at first that had made him feel vulnerable and raw, but it was _his,_ and he knew very well how to draw on his own reserves of strength.

All traces of Atemu were gone, even from his deck.

The deep connection he had once had with dueling, even his sense of "the heart of the cards" - when Atemu had been put to rest, so had all the magic - literally - and deep power of the cards. Duel monsters finally had become what Kaiba had always claimed it was: just another game.

Yugi blinked back hot tears as he drew a card. _Atemu_. Yes, thinking about the pharaoh was still painful for him - they were so similar, they were connected so deeply, his body had _housed_ the pharaoh's spirit, so of course thinking about the Egyptian entity was going to be painful. Of course Yugi missed him. But that didn't necessarily connect with his sudden disinterest in dueling. The game had simply lost its appeal. Yugi had beaten it - it no longer offered any challenge.

That was all.

By that time, he had given up the idea of sleep completely. So he turned on the lamp sitting on his desk, and began shuffling his best deck. It was disconcerting how easy it was to slip back into the old, familiar routine. His hands knew what to do all on their own; he didn't have to pay any attention at all, the movements ingrained, the feeling old, familiar, still un-forgotten.

After a few minutes, he drew another card. Yugi couldn't help but smile sadly. _'The magician,'_ he thought fondly. _'One of my strongest cards. Though... was it really ever _mine_? You were so strong - you won more than one duel for me. For... _us_. Will... Will you still...'_ He sighed, his thoughts trailing off. How did that card even get in there? It didn't matter, not really. The new tournament would be the last time he dueled - unless his friends had some other scheme - so dwelling on unanswered questions was truly pointless.

He took the card out of the deck and set it aside, on top of one of his schoolbooks. Maybe he'd ask his grandpa to get a frame for it. He couldn't duel with it, but he couldn't give it up either.

"Well," he said quietly, "I guess... I guess that's it." And with another sigh, he turned off his light and crawled into bed, staring at the ceiling until his grandfather came in to wake him up.

And sure enough, at about eight, Sugouroku was there knocking on the door. "Wake up, Yugi!" he said, his voice full of slightly more cheerfulness than he really felt. "I've got breakfast started for you if you're hungry - so why don't you get up, get dressed and we can eat before your friends get here!" He opened the door and looked over at his grandson, who was lying on top of the covers, his eyes open, fully dressed. Sugouroku sighed. "I'll be downstairs, Yugi. Come on down when you're ready."

Yugi waited until he heard his grandfather close the door before sitting up. He stood, feeling a little stiff. Stifling a yawn, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash up a little. Twenty minutes later, he was downstairs, grabbing a plate and sitting down to eat.

"So," his grandfather asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee, "are you ready for today?"

Yugi nodded, swallowing the mouthful of food he was chewing before answering. "I guess so, Grandpa. You know that I'm not looking forward to doing this, though."

The elder man sighed. "Yes, Yugi, I know. But I'm proud of you for giving this a chance. Your friends are worried about you, too, you know, and - " Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sugouroku brightened. "Ahh! And here are your friends now! I'll go let them in." With that, he walked briskly out of the room.

Not very many seconds later, Jounouchi came bounding in. "Morning Yugi," he said happily, clapping his short friend on the back in a gesture of good cheer. Before Yugi even had a chance to reply, he had pulled out a chair, gotten a plate, and was sitting down, happily munching on his second breakfast. Yugi laughed to himself and shook his head at his friend's antics. Honda and Anzu walked in just then, greeting him a bit less exuberantly.

"Hello Yugi," Anzu said with a smile.

Honda grinned. "Yeah, bud - hope you're all rested up for today."

"Yeah!" Jounouchi agreed, choking down another bite of food as he spoke. "Today's the big day, after all. You're gonna do great, Yugi."

Yugi sighed. "I suppose." He looked down at his plate. "Though I'm not really in it to win. A victory wouldn't..." He pushed his plate away absently, then rotated it around one way then the other. "Well, a victory wouldn't signify much."

Anzu looked at him in commiseration, though she wore only a cheerful smile. There was a small amount of guilt, of course, but she told herself that it would all be worth it in the end. Because at the very least, if the dueling didn't revive Yugi's spirits, then perhaps it would be a catalyst in getting him to tell them what was wrong - and then how they could help him fix the problem.

She didn't have much time to think further, however, because at that moment Honda and Jounouchi had begun arguing - rather loudly, in fact. And while the argument was bound to be concerning something trivial, and also bound to degenerate into another inconsequential, incoherent conversation of fists instead of words that only Jounouchi would understand - or remember, Anzu couldn't help but feel content at the picture that they made, once again for what was likely to be the thousandth time.

Yugi cleared his throat, successfully getting the bickering boys' attention. "So... What time is it, huh? We probably have to leave soon."

Jounouchi and Honda looked at each other for a moment, as though silently wondering whether continuing their argument was worth the risk of being late. Jounouchi looked down at his watch. "Ahh! Yeah, you're right, Yugi, it is almost time to go." He shoveled in the rest of his breakfast, then the rest of Yugi's. "I'm ready! Come on, you guys, we don't want Yugi to be late!"

Anzu shook her head, while Honda sneered and muttered something that they were all glad Jounouchi didn't hear.

Yugi smiled almost timidly. "Well... I'm going to go upstairs to get my deck. Then we'll go, all right?"

They all nodded. "Okay, Yugi," Anzu said, putting the plates into the sink so Yugi's grandfather wouldn't have to. "We'll be waiting."

He left, and after a moment they heard his footsteps as he ran up the stairs. His three friends waited for him silently, hoping that the anticipation they felt wouldn't end in disappointment.

A minute or so later, Yugi returned. He patted his pocket. "I'm ready to go." With a smile, he strode past them. "Well," he said at the doorway, turning over his shoulder to shoot them all a confident grin, "are you guys coming or what?"

They gave him a collective smile in return, and once again they were off.

The tournament, for whatever reason, decided by whoever was sponsoring it, was taking place at a convention center right in Domino. Yugi couldn't understand why his friends seemed to think it was such a big deal, when there hadn't been any publicity, Jounouchi hadn't even received an invitation, and they knew nothing about it! He supposed that it was better in the long run that it was so small, because at least then he wouldn't be thrust back in the spotlight. Let the others who wanted fame take it - take his title even, if they wanted it. He was done.

"Hey Yugi," Jounouchi yelled suddenly, waving his hand in front of his friend's face. "Wake up! You were spacing out there."

"Oh." Yugi smiled absently. "Sorry. Just thinking." He caught Anzu looking at him suspiciously out of the corner of her eye. He grinned. "And yes, I admit - sulking, too."

"It's a credit to your inherently chipper soul that you haven't bitched us out three or four times by now." Honda sighed and looked up at the sky for a moment as he walked. "I, for one, would not have been so kind. But I guess you know we're just worried about you, huh?"

"Yes," Yugi said with another grin, wanting suddenly to change the subject. "I really do get it! But you guys are starting to sound like a broken record. You want to help, you're worried about me, you want to help, you're concerned, you're - "

"We're sorry, Yugi," Anzu said, interrupting him. "But you know..." She flashed him a cheeky grin. The other boys laughed and helped her finish.

"We just want to help!"

They all cracked up, even Yugi. It felt good to be all together again - even if they were carting Yugi off against his will. They kept walking until finally, it seemed that they had arrived.

No one was impressed.

The tournament was being help in the convention center, so they hadn't expected a huge crowd, but no one was there at all! There weren't any signs, other duelists, or even spectators.

Jounouchi cleared his throat. "Um... Yeah, this... Are you sure that you got the place right, Yugi?"

"No, this is the place," Yugi said. "The address was on the invitation - and I called to confirm as well, remember? There's definitely a dueling tournament scheduled to take place here."

"Well, if you're sure, Yugi," Honda said skeptically. "Maybe we're... early or something. I'm sure that all the other duelists will be arriving, er... soon. But let's go inside - maybe we can get some more information."

"Yeah!" Jounouchi agreed. "Maybe they have a snack bar or something for us while we wait. And we'll get awesome seats, too, because we got here so early."

"Awesome seats? Sorry, but I don't believe they let dogs in." Everyone turned to see who had spoken. They were dismayed - but not at all surprised - to see that it was Kaiba.

"Oh, hello Kaiba," Yugi said politely. He seemed to be the only one in the group not disgusted by Kaiba's sudden appearance. "How've you been? Here to compete in the tournament also?"

Kaiba sneered. "Of course. I'm still one of the best duelists in the world."

"Whatever," Jounouchi muttered, crossing his arms angrily. Both Yugi and Anzu shot him warning glances. "You still can't beat Yugi."

"But," Kaiba said arrogantly, "I can beat you."

Jounouchi glowered at him, clenching his hands into fists. "You're gonna eat your words, asshole. And if I had been invited, I'd - "

"If?" Kaiba smirked cruelly. "If. So you weren't even invited to participate. Well now my expectations are certainly raised. This tournament must have been established for only the most serious duelists. Only the best."

Anzu sighed. "Spare us, Kaiba." She turned to Yugi. "Let's just go in and get you registered, all right?"

Kaiba sneered, obviously unhappy about being blown off like that. "Please - real duelists first." And with his trench coat flapping behind him, he brushed past them and walked through the door like a disdainful wind.

Jounouchi growled, clenching his fists angrily - trying, for Yugi's sake, to keep his anger in check. Yugi sighed. Anzu put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Come on guys," he said, shrugging her hand off. "Let's just go in."

So, following Yugi like sheep following a shepherd, they all headed inside.

The lobby was completely deserted. Apart from themselves and Kaiba, there didn't seem to be a single living being anywhere in the vicinity. Honda whistled lowly. "Spooky," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Anzu rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey," Jounouchi said suddenly, "where'd Yugi go?"

"I'm right here," aforementioned duelist stated loudly from the far left side of the room. "I think this is where we sign in."

Yugi looked again at the open book on the table. The first name, neat and precise, was Kaiba's. Something about the whole situation seemed... off. He signed his own name in the next slot.

"Is that all you had to do?" Jounouchi asked, announcing his presence. Yugi looked up and saw, along with Honda and Anzu, standing off to one side.

"I guess so," Yugi said with a shrug. "There's no one here to tell us what to do. That book was just laying there, open to a blank page, so..." He shrugged again. "It seemed logical to sign in."

With a disparaging sort of snort aimed at his "companions", Kaiba flipped through a few of the book's pages. "This is wonderful," he said flatly. "We're the only duelists here." He slammed the book closed. "If another maniac is planning to use Duel Monsters to take over the world, then I'm going to leave now and not waste more valuable time."

Suddenly, as though in answer to his statement, a voice came over an intercom system. "All duelists and their respective parties please report to the main staging area for a brief pre-tournament meeting."

They all exchanged confused glances.

Kaiba sneered. Then, he pointed to a door with a small wooden placard reading "Main Staging Area". Yugi smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

They all walked warily through the heavy door. They were in the main part of the center; there was a small stage area that had its heavy, red velvet curtain drawn, a large, flat wooden floor with a table and two chairs set up in the center, and stadium-style seating all around, going up, with stairs between each section.

"How primitive," Kaiba said contemptuously. "There's not even a hologram projector."

Immediately, Yugi scanned the room and noticed that Kaiba was correct. The feeling that something was amiss strengthened.

Suddenly, the lights cut out completely, leaving the room in total darkness. There were no windows, so no sunlight came in at all. Yugi closed his eyes and listened, trying to get a lock on his friends' locations.

"What the hell is going on?" Jounouchi asked the darkness wildly, from somewhere at Yugi's right.

"I don't know," Honda responded. "Maybe... Maybe the power shorted out or something. Where are you guys? I can't see a thing."

"Me, neither. I'm - "

"Shut up," Kaiba hissed suddenly. "Can't you be quiet for one minute?"

"What! Listen up, Kaiba, you - "

"No, Jounouchi," Yugi said pleadingly, "he may be rude, but he's right." He strained his ears further. "I hear something, too."

"What? What do you hear, Yugi? Is it - "

Jounouchi was cut off by a loud, feminine scream. Three surprised gasps followed. "Anzu!"

Yugi looked right and left, hoping vainly to have some indication of what had happened. He could hear Jounouchi stumbling around, probably floundering in the dark, arms outstretched, trying to find their friend. Honda was calling her name tentatively. Yugi sighed. What in the world was going on?

"I think someone grabbed her," a voice said quietly, right near Yugi's ear.

He nearly jumped out of his skin. "Kaiba! Is that you?"

"Of course it's me," he said, his tone laced with annoyance. "I know you heard it, too - right before the lights cut off, there were footsteps."

"It did sound like footsteps," Yugi agreed. "And I suppose people could be hiding. But why would anyone want to take Anzu?"

"Ahh," a new, unfamiliar voice said. "That, Mr. Mutou, is an excellent question."

And just as suddenly as the lights went off, they were cut back on. The voice sounded near, but there was no one there.

"Up here," the voice said arrogantly. "I thought your senses were supposed to be inhumanly keen."

Yugi scanned the rows of seats above them. "Look!" Honda said, pointing behind them. "It's Anzu!"

They all turned around, and sure enough, Anzu was there, on her knees, a handful of her hair in a strange man's fist. He smiled. "Welcome, duelists. Like my tournament?"

Jounouchi growled. "Let Anzu go, you creep! What do you want with her anyway?"

The man's cruel smile widened. "I need something to act as bait, of course." He looked down at his captive. "She's worked well for your enemies in the past - so now I think that I'll take my turn."

"Let Anzu go!" Honda yelled angrily.

"Yeah," Jounouchi agreed. "We'll just kick your sorry ass and get her back later, so why don't you save us both some trouble now?"

"Oh, don't worry," the mysterious man said mock-kindly. "I wouldn't leave you without some sort of memento." he held up a Duel Monsters card - one that was completely blank. "You see? I'll just take her body - " he tightened his grip on Anzu's hair, causing her to whimper slightly - "and leave you..." He smirked maliciously. "Her soul."

For a brief moment of echoing silence, he let that statement sink in. He looked down at Yugi, savoring the look of shock on the young man's face. He waved goodbye, and with a puff of smoke and a flash of blinding light, both he and Anzu disappeared.

* * *

_: end chapter 2:

* * *

_End A/N: There we go! Sorry it took so long. I've been battling a lot of real-life issues (school, a BAD flu-like illness, another - worse- bout of depression), so unfortunately - VERY unfortunately - I haven't been able to really concentrate on writing in weeks. I'm really trying, though, I promise! Heh. Thanks to anyone who's still supporting this story, because I have a feeling I'm going to need it. Til chapter three! (And by the way, I'm still in a heated debate with myself over the villain's name. Any suggestions a kind reader might offer would definitely be considered.) Reviews welcomed and appreciated! 

**And ahh! Special note.** No one get mad, but... (gulp) I really think that the romance I had planned is getting cut out. I had been promoting this as an Azureshipping fic, but that's really questionable at this stage, and if there is any romance (I can almost guarantee that there's a weird sort of lemon scene, but it's plot-important) it won't be heavy and it probably won't be lasting. Sorry! I'm getting into the nature of the game of duel monsters a little, and there will be references to the Egypt arc, so... Heh. This is a bigger project than I anticipated. Hopefully that won't scare anyone off! Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
